


It always starts with a simple question...(Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Eye-openers, Innuendo, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>长时间盯梢会让你的屁股麻木，脑子也一样。所以有同伴在身边永远都是件好事，哪怕只是你耳畔的一个声音。<br/>你一边用杂事和傻话打发时间，一边死死盯着那个目标。调笑你来我往，言语间难得有什么出乎意料的，或者能改变一生的东西。<br/>除非那真的发生了，一直都是从简单的问题开始……</p>
            </blockquote>





	It always starts with a simple question...(Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It always starts with a simple question...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504365) by [KRyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRyn/pseuds/KRyn). 



 

**简单问**

 

 

Title:It always starts with a simple question

Author:KRyn（http://archiveofourown.org/users/KRyn/profile ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: R

Additional Tags:

Innuendo，Miscommunication，Eye-openers

 

**Summary** **：**

Long stakeouts can be mind-numbing as well as butt-numbing. It's always good to have your partner along, even if they are just a voice in your ear.

You fill time with trivia and inanities, while you keep your eyes on the prize. The banter flows back and forth, and very seldom does anything unexpected or life-changing enter into the conversation.

Except when it  _does,_  it always starts with a simple question...

 

**A/N** **：**

Blame this on too much Internet browsing. This is what started it all:

http://www.gizmag.com/titanium-escape-ring/26462/

Just silliness and innuendo x 5.

Hope it makes you smile.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/4504365>

 

授权：

Thanks for the compliments. Feel free to translate. The more fans the better!

 

 

**摘要：**

长时间盯梢会让你的屁股麻木，脑子也一样。所以有同伴在身边永远都是件好事，哪怕只是你耳畔的一个声音。

你一边用杂事和傻话打发时间，一边死死盯着那个目标。调笑你来我往，言语间难得有什么出乎意料的，或者能改变一生的东西。

除非那真的发生了，一直都是从简单的问题开始……

 

**警告：**

各种暗示，语言艺术，打开新的大门

 

**A/N** **：**

要怪就怪我刷了太多网页吧。这个才是根由：

<http://www.gizmag.com/titanium-escape-ring/26462/>

超蠢和超多暗示。

望博君一笑。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

一定要打开上面的地址去看，那个戒指还真是高端╮(╯▽╰)╭

标题灵感来自于《简单爱》，虽然我听周杰伦真的很少，汗

打嘴炮的图书馆夫夫，个人觉得炒鸡萌o>.<o

根本没有R，除非那么隐晦的暗示也算【掩面~

关于作者透露的一些信息请见最后附注。

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== It always starts with a simple question** **简单问 =====**

 

 

第一回：

 

 

_“你会戴戒指（ring_ _）么，Mr. Reese_ _？”_

 

“这可有点儿突然，不是么，Finch？我们都没约会呢。”

 

_“……”_

 

“Finch，你还——？”

 

_“为什么不？”_

 

“打斗的时候戒指太容易刮到什么东西。”

 

_“好罢，可以理解，但——”_

 

“要是你用拳头揍人，戒指会在皮肤上留下印记。然后那就会成为可以追踪的线索，特别是带有宝石或者设计纹样的款式。”

 

_“我能明白这会是一个缺点，但——”_

 

“我服役的时候认识个家伙，婚戒刮到了他正在弄的一个装置上。几乎把他手指扯下来了。”

 

_“非常感谢你无比生动鲜明的描绘，Mr. Reese_ _，但劳驾要是你能简单回答问题就更好了。”_

 

“……”

 

_“Mr. Reese_ _？”_

 

“……”

 

_“John_ _？”_

 

“晚餐还是电影，Harold？”

 

 

======

 

第二回：

 

 

_“你会戴戒指（ring_ _）么，Mr. Reese_ _？”_

 

“当然，要是我能找到合适的，不会卡住或者擦伤。”

 

_“……”_

 

“操，Harold，抱歉，那个就是顺嘴一说，我……”

 

_“尺寸合适对于确保舒适 **相当** 重要。还有视觉效果。”_

  

“……”

 

_“准确量好尺寸应该是个不错的开始。”_

 

“……”

 

_“可能会要多试几次，毕竟周长的变动要考虑到。”_

  

“呃，我其实挺喜欢亲自动手进行。”

 

_“我也是，Mr. Reese_ _。也许我们应该安排个时间，能让我俩都满足共同的乐趣？”_

 

“只要你有空，我就没问题，Harold。”

 

 

=====

 

第三回：

 

 

_“你会戴戒指（ring_ _）么，Mr. Reese_ _？”_

 

“我真伤心，Finch。没有花束？没有红酒和蜡烛？这可不怎么像求婚。”

 

_“……”_

 

“我开玩笑呢。是什么样……”

 

_短信：_ _http://www.gizmag.com/titanium-escape-ring/26462/_ _。钛金脱困指环（_ _Escape Ring_ _）是样式简单但大有不同的戒指。在镶边里藏着不锈钢多用工具，引以为傲的微型锯，还有撬锁的薄垫片。在紧急情况下，微型锯可以_ _——_ _无疑地_ _——_ _用来切断缆绳，胶带以及绳索，同时垫片也能让你挣脱单手手铐。_

_“_ _那可真是挺方便的。_ _”_

_短信：多用工具尺寸为两英寸（51_ _毫米）x1/8_ _英寸（3.2_ _毫米）x1/64_ _英寸（0.4_ _毫米），韧性极佳，可以弯曲并固定在指环内侧。这也保证了佩戴时绝对的隐蔽，尽管当你被俘时对方会从你手上摘下你的戒指，但其潜在用处或许会扭转乾坤。_

 

“可要是他们把你手指头直接剁下来，也不会太有用处。”

 

_短信：TMI_

 

“太多信息了？是啊，我也觉得是。”

 

_“……”_

 

“Harold——”

 

_短信：314 S. Bridgeway_

 

“我不认识这个地址。这是新的安全屋么？我不觉得我们的号码会需要——”

 

_图片消息：接受或者拒绝？_

 

“一支红玫瑰？这是——”

 

_图片消息：接受或者拒绝？_

 

“香槟。”

 

_图片消息：接受或者拒绝？_

 

“蜡烛。”

 

_图片消息：接受或者拒绝？_

 

“黄雀鸟。金翅雀。”

 

_短信：？？？？？？？？？_

 

“以上全都接受，Harold。”

 

 

=====

 

第四回：

 

 

_“你会戴戒指（ring_ _）么，Mr. Reese_ _？”_

 

“不怎么喜欢我手上有东西，Finch。”

 

_“一块新手表？”_

 

“又看购物网站呢，Harold？”

 

_“只是……开发点新的选择。那么对于手表来说，是‘接受’还是‘拒绝’？”_

 

“呃，你确实欠我一块表，鉴于你当初把Pierce给我的那块弄烂了。不过谢了。我现在这块还挺好的。”

 

_“给你买点东西可真难啊，Mr. Reese_ _。”_

 

“上个生日你送了我一套公寓，Finch。”

 

_“那是相当实际的决定。”_

  

“我还能用新的火箭发射器。”

 

_“我希望某些更加私人化的东西。某些能把你的 **情况** 公布于众的东西。当然要特别有品味。你会考虑一下纹身么？” _

 

“敬谢不敏。我服役的时候就尽力避免那个。在身上乱画我没什么兴趣，另外听说还很难洗掉。”

 

_“或许某些富于男子气概的手环？”_

 

“我也不怎么喜欢珠宝，Finch。”

 

_“所以这意味着，颈圈（Collar_ _）也不在讨论范围了。”_

 

“……”

 

_“John_ _？”_

 

“皮的还是铆钉的？”

 

 

=====

 

第五回：

 

 

_“你会戴戒指（_ _ring_ _）么，_ _Mr. Reese_ _？”_

 

“当然，但我不觉得有任何必要。大多数人都觉得咱俩是一对儿了。”（partner）

 

“我们本来就是啊。”

 

“生活伴侣，Harold。”（Life partners）

 

_“……”_

 

“我们像两口子似的争吵。”

 

_“……”_

 

“帮对方补完没说出来的话。”

 

_“……”_

 

“共同养一条狗。”

 

_“……”_

 

“你给我选西装。”

 

_“……”_

 

“我保证你每天早上有茶喝。”

 

_“……”_

 

“我们一起工作，估计也会死在一块儿。我们对于音乐的口味不怎么相同，但也不是每一对儿都能完全一样。”

 

_“……”_

 

“唯独缺了一样，性。”

_“……”_

_“那个……要是你有兴趣……我不反对把那个也加上。”_

_“……”_

_“_ _Harold_ _？”_

_“请在回家的路上准备好所需物品，亲爱的。”_

_END_


End file.
